1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hose assemblies; and, more particularly, to a field attachable and reusable hose end fitting for corrugated hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to use hose assemblies out in the field to connect up various fluid conduits, hose end fittings must be crimped to the connecting hose segments in a fluid tight manner. The operator either buys such pre-crimped assemblies in pre-selected lengths and configurations or buys an expensive crimping machine to crimp the desired length and configuration hose assembly. Thus, there is not only a need to have the required length in inventory but man-hours are required to carry out the foregoing operations.
In addition, crimp-type fittings have high rejection rates since it is a difficult seal to create. The fitting may not be sealing properly and uniformly about the periphery of the crimped hose due to the nature of the hose itself.
For example, corrugated hose is quite desirable since the corrugations prevent collapsing of the hose and such corrugations make the hose more flexible and bendable. Straight extruded hose, such as Teflon hose, is inflexible in bendability and may collapse. Corrugated tubing is generally made of an inner liner of a Teflon material coated in black on the interior thereof with an outer covering of a fiberglass material. A flexible sheath of material, such as a Nomex coating, covers the convoluted Teflon hose section. The foregoing is commonly referred to as convoluted Teflon hose and one type available to the art is manufactured and sold by Titeflex Co. of Massachusetts.
Thus, there is a need for a field attachable and reusable fitting assembly for corrugated hose.